


Accidental Babysitting

by The_Shy_One



Category: Moon Knight (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Babysitting, Bounty Hunters, Crossover, Dead Body, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Family Reunions, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Mild Blood, One Shot, accidental babysitting, sneaking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Marc takes a job and ends up with a kid following him back to his ship.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Marc Spector & Boba Fett
Kudos: 23





	Accidental Babysitting

He wasn’t expecting a kid to latch onto his leg when taking down a bounty. Nor was he expecting the cheery attitude that they had while his black and white armour was covered in the blue blood from his bounty - who laid on the ground in front of him, dead and giving Khonshu a decent meal that was their wicked heart - while it started to sink into his white cape. Marc knew how resilient kids could be, remembers a few faded memories that Jake told him and Steven about his daughter.

But he also knew that many wouldn’t be gleeful while seeing a dead body in front of them. Marc distinctly remembers the moment that lead to Steven, lead to his battle with his own mind for years over control, over what happened with others living with his head. What life has this kid led to act like this?

He looks down, sees brown eyes peering up at him with a grin that all young kids seemed to have. Marc doesn’t wipe the blue blood from anything, just turns his focus towards the dead body and goes to haul it towards his ship. The locals wouldn’t be happy to see him dragging the body back to his ship, now even less so with a child in tow. But he wasn’t about to shoo them off just because it was a bit inconvenienced to his job taking in a body for money.

He could help them back to their parent if they had one.

As he wraps his arms around the armpits of the alien, the kid spoke up, calm. “Where’s your ship? I can help lead you back if you like.”

Marc hauls the alien up, leaning their body against his chest, letting their feet drag as he goes for the opening of the alleyway. The bustle of the small town reaches him, signalling that life was continuing on dispute this criminal’s demise. The kid follows, unperturbed that Marc hadn’t answered him yet.

He looks around, checking to find a route that didn’t have him walking through the town. They had given him a wide berth already when seeing him walk through their streets, likely knowing that he was a bounty hunter here for someone who had unwillingly wormed their way into their community. They were grateful for Marc taking away the unwanted but equally scorned him for the job he worked.

Marc was used to that, had seen those same looks with the superheroes in the community, the marines and his own mother when his DID came up. This time, in this galaxy with the Republic, at least it was for the reputation of the job rather than the state of his mind.

Looking up, he sees a pathway to the roof in the form of a ladder hanging off the side of the building that would hide him and the dead body from these people. He shifts the body, hauling it onto his shoulder to take most of the weight and beings climbing up the rungs. He hears the soft sound of footsteps behind him and knows that the kid is following him despite not giving them an answer.

As he gets up higher, the kid starts to talk. “Smart to take the rooftops. It’s what my buir would have done to avoid suspicion.”

“A hypeman for your old man?” Marc said in reply, smiling underneath his mask. He remembers that part of his childhood, talking about his father to the others in the synagogue. “Does he know you’ve wandered off?”

There was a beat of silence s they continued to climb the ladder. As Marc reaches the last rung, he dumps the body onto the rooftop and hears from the kid,” He thinks I’m still on the ship.”

“Better hurry back or else I see a grounding in your future,” Marc teases, turning to see the scowl on the kid’s face as he climbed over the ledge. It was a similar look Diatrice had that spelt out how funny she thought Marc was being when visiting her.

“Buir would never do that, he loves me.” The kid follows after him as Marc picks up the body once more, balancing it on his shoulder. “Besides, he’s been teaching me about bounty hunting. Wouldn’t he want me to learn from others?”

Marc hums in disagreement as he walks over to the other side of the building. It wasn’t a long jump - only a five-foot space between the buildings - barely something he would have to worry about even with lugging a dead body around. But the kid was following him, so he would have to take extra precautions so he doesn’t earn the wrath of a bounty hunter. He already had enough on his plate with Khonshu being a demanding asshole for his wicked hearts.

He throws the body across, hearing the wet thump as it landed on the rooftop.“Grab my waist,” He said. The kid doesn’t hesitate, clutching close to his body as he wrapped an arm around them.

He takes a leap, focused on balance and making sure to not drop the kid as they went across. The kid didn’t yelp when Marc curled his body around them right before landing on the rooftop. His body takes most of the shock as his body landed and it was a familiar feeling at this point in his life. Getting up, he notices the smile on the kid’s face, bright and wanting to do it again.

“How’d you do that without jetpack?” The kid exclaimed. “Even buir would have needed a running start!”

“Use to doing a hobby that required being airborne,” He said, focused on his work once more. “But I’m sure your father knows how to do it too.”

“No way, he would have taught me already.” The smile forced its way onto his face as hears disbelief in the kid’s voice. 

“If he had, would you have stopped flying over the ledges afterwards?” There was no answer to that, only the bashful look on the kid’s face as he turns his head to the ground. Marc chuckles, knowing that was enough of an answer for him. “I’m sure he’ll teach you when you’re older. It’s a good skill to have.”

“Yeah,” The kid mumbled. He still followed after Marc, watching as Marc took a path that would lead him back to his ship. 

They repeated this cycle, the kid doing as he was told when having to take leaps over the ledges of the buildings. It was a comfortable one despite how awkward Marc felt at times when interacting with kids despite how much they liked being around him.

After a while, they reached Marc’s ship that sat at the edge of town. There they saw a familiar set of armour, frantically pacing back and forth in front of it. Marc realizes who’s kid he’s been watching and hopes that Jango doesn’t try to put a blaster between his eyes. He motions for the kid to Jango, hoping that having his kid in his arms would make that scenario less likely.

There was a flurry of motion, Marc watching a reunion as he walked towards his ship. Jango had a reputation, one that Marc stayed away from since he didn’t need to hear about his heart from Khonshu. Having a bounty hunter with a well-known reputation kept others from looking at Marc, at Moon Knight as he went around the galaxy finding the worst of the worst to kill. It was shadow he was willing to stay in to make sure he was doing his job.

He hears the soft murmurs of relief as he drew closer, similar to how his father spoke to him when Marc gave him a heart attack from his stunts. He stops when Jango shifts his helmet, looking at Marc. There was no emotions to be seen with the black visor. But Marc waited, wondering what a worried father with a good aim might do to a man bringing back his on.

The answer is gratitude, surprisingly.

Jango shifts away from the ramp of his ship, a sign of goodwill that Marc takes as he starts walking again. No words were exchanged beyond Jango’s son saying goodbye once Marc walked up the ramp.

He doesn’t know how this will affect his job in the future, but it gives him more reason not to give the infamous bounty hunter’s heart to Khonshu. Jango had a son to look after, one that adored him with every fibre of his being. Marc couldn’t be the one to destroy such a thing even for his God’s wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the image of Marc being a bounty hunter in Star Wars and knew I had to do it. Just thought it would be funny if he accidentally babysat Boba while out on a job bc of Boba sneaking off from the Slave I lol. I might do more with Marc, might make him a Mandalorian since that would be a top-notch AU to play around with in the future. 
> 
> Hopefully, this was a fun one-shot to read! :D


End file.
